The present invention relates generally to tools for maintenance and repair of firearms, and more particularly to an improved tool for the safe removal of recoil plugs from handguns.
Certain automatic and semiautomatic firearms such as the Model 1911 handgun include a plug which in turn holds a spring that returns the slide action to position during the recoil phase of firing. The spring is under high tension and may eject the plug inadvertently during disassembly or assembly. This can lead to injuries during disassemble for maintenance of the weapon.
Accordingly there is a need for a better device to assist in the maintenance of certain firearms.